What Love Can Do
by Nerizu
Summary: -"Len, I'm having Ryoutaro's child."- The short sentence from Kahoko's lips is enough to ruin everything in their life. Love, friendship, and future. As they fall into the deepest despair, what do you think love can do for the three of them?
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**This story has a very complicated plot. So I'm afraid 'fast reading' will only make you confused. Please read every chapter carefully to understand the full story. I will reveal everything little by little in every chapter. Every conversation might have deeper meanings in the next chapter, so again, please read carefully.**

**And...**

**If you read this story, please give me your review to make my day :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: La Corda d'Oro's still not mine**

**Thanks to ThinE for beta reading this story.**

**This is the newest version. I have fixed and added some sentences in attempt to make this chapter better.**

* * *

**What Love Can Do**

**Prologue**

Kahoko woke up late again, like she usually did. And now she had to run to catch up with the train.

_Ten minutes to ten o'clock!_

She took a glance on her watch and panted.

_He must have been waiting for me!_

She ran faster when she finally reached the station, praying that she could get in the train on time. She had to catch the train so that she will be able to arrive at the airport at ten thirty.

"Ouch!" she yelled as she bumped into someone. She was about to fall on her butt, when a hand caught her waist and prevented her body from falling.

"Len!" she howled.

"Still the same old Kahoko...," he sighed, pulling her body to his embrace.

"Le-Len!" Kahoko blushed, feeling her waist being trailed by his big hand, and her head was pressed to his chest.

"I'm home," he whispered in her ear.

Startling, Kahoko flickered. She could feel his warmth in her whole body. Hearing his gentle voice and feeling his warm breath in her ears, she felt like she was in heaven right now.

She raised her hands and placed them around his neck. She pressed her face deeper to his sculptured chest, smiling softly. "Welcome home..."

Len pushed her slightly, and lifted her chin to face him. "Kaho, you're late. You were supposed to be in the airport at nine thirty. You knew that my plane arrived at eight thirty, didn't you?"

"Sorry, but I thought your plane will arrive at nine and you'll finish the procedures at ten!" she slapped her own forehead.

"Even if my plane landed at nine, you will still be late. Now is already ten o'clock and you're still here in the station," he said, staring at the beautiful eyes his fiancée had. Or should we say, soon to be fiancée.

"That's why I'm here, I just got out from the train. I wanted to go to your place to see if you're still sleeping," he pinched her nose, causing her to blush.

"Sorry then..., I couldn't sleep last night," Kahoko pouted, pulling her body from his hands.

"Why?" Len raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know. I felt sick. I threw up again and again," Kahoko touched her chest, feeling the sickness filling her up again.

"Kaho, you should go to the doctor," Len grabbed her hand quickly and led her to get in to the nearby cafe.

He took off his coat and Kahoko's coat, and then led her to sit on the chair. After putting all of his suitcases, he sat in front of her in a graceful motion.

Kahoko's eyes locked at the young man in front of her. He was still the perfect Len she used to know in High School. Perfect face, shooting hairs with clean cut, and pale skin. If she couldn't say it as porcelain skin. He was taller than before, and the way his white shirt plastered on his body, really showed how sexy he was. He was just as perfect as every prince in the fairy tales.

"How do you feel now?" he asked.

"Fine, maybe...," Kahoko covered her mouth with her hand. "It's just because I ran just now."

"Yesterday you didn't run, did you?" Len folded his arms over his chest, demanding for her answer.

"I ran, I forgot to turn the heater off when I left for shopping," Kahoko lowered her head, expecting his anger.

Len sighed. "I really can't let you alone anymore."

Kahoko raised her head, her eyes snapped open. "Len?"

"Kahoko, my parents want to see you. You know, I haven't proposed you formally... But now," he groped into his pocket and showed Kahoko a red box in his hand.

"Will you marry me, Kahoko?"

Kahoko masked her mouth with both hands, her lips were opened in awe, and eyes pierced at the red box intensely.

Len's golden orbs gazed at hers with love, his hands opening the box to reveal the beautiful golden ring with a diamond in the middle. An old fashioned diamond ring, just like you could expect from the old fashioned ice cube, but still, it was fascinating.

He took Kahoko's hand and slid the ring to her finger. Kahoko couldn't let a word from her lips, but her tears started to escape from her eyes.

"I take your silence as a yes," Len raised her hand and his chewy lips landed on her knuckle, leaving the soft and creamy sensation to her. He smiled as he followed the crying Kahoko with his eyes.

Kahoko tardily nodded, closing her eyes to collect herself. Opening her eyes slowly, she finally could form a little smile in her face before blurted out her thanks.

"Thank you, Len..."

Staring at her closed eyes, he felt like he was facing an angel, a cry-baby angel. With his lips still placed at Kahoko's hand, he curved the most enthralling smile he had ever done. "Like what I've said on the phone, I will marry you. I won't let anyone in this world to hurt you. I will protect you."

Kahoko couldn't manage to utter any words. She felt that she was loved, she was treasured by him. And she felt really grateful for that. The wetness in her eyes sparked and decorated her dazzling gaze, wholly sucked to the world of happiness from Len's words.

"...I love you, Len."

Pulling her hand from him, she kissed the ring.

_I love Len. I love Len very much._

_I love Len... More than him....._

* * *

"Congratulation, Kaho-senpai," Shouko smiled in joy.

Kahoko was having a party that afternoon, together with her friends, Shouko, Nami, Mio, and Nao at Shouko's house. They all gathered to celebrate Kahoko's engagement, and as everyone could guess already, the party was arranged by the Gossips Queen, Amou Nami.

"Kaho-chan, congratulation! So you're the first to get married! Well, that's what you get if you're in relationship with a rich man!" Mio hugged Kahoko, causing Kahoko to choke on her drink.

"I don't think she's the first, because next month-- Ah!"

Nao shut her mouth as she realized what she said, accompanied by daggering glares by Mio and Nami, while Shouko only let out an audible gasp.

Kahoko seized her friends' reaction and smiled wearily inside. Biting her lip, she grinned cheerfully afterwards, "It's alright, Nao! I'm getting married and everything seems to be good for me! Tomorrow I will meet The Tsukimori Family!"

"Oh, that's great," Nami clapped her hands, following Kahoko's urge trying to fix the atmosphere. "Can I do some interview there? Tsukimori family is a bunch of famous musicians!"

Kahoko sweat dropped. "I'm afraid you can't. "

"To get married while you're sill in second year of college, Tsukimori-senpai's surely amazing," Shouko butted in and stared at Kahoko's ring with sparkling eyes and flushing face.

"Shimizu-kun will propose to you soon," Kahoko chuckled.

Shouko's eyes were suddenly saddened. She switched her stare from the ring to the floor. "Uhm, yes... "

Kahoko twitched her eyebrows, seeing her timid kouhai's mimic. "What's wrong, Fuyuumi-chan?"

Fuyuumi quickly shook her head, stuttered. "No-nothing wrong, Senpai..."

"Good then...," Kahoko nodded, but in her heart, she didn't believe what Shouko said. There must be something wrong with her. Or maybe, with Keiichi.

"Kaho-chan, you aren't eating your cakes? Weird. Usually you eat like a pig!" Mio yelled.

"Huh?" Kahoko snapped her head to Mio, shifting her attention from Shouko.

"I lost my appetite. It's already a month I felt sick every day," Kahoko laughed awkwardly, scratching her head.

Nami suddenly interfered. "Hino-chan, are you serious, it's been a month?"

"Uhm, I think so. I don't really know though... Why?" Kahoko gave Nami a confused look.

"How about your period? Is it late?" Nami asked again.

"What? Are you referring to 'that' term, Amou-chan??? But Tsukimori-Kun just arrived yesterday, he must be really good then!" Mio howled, pursued by the blushing Shouko.

"Baka, of course not Tsukimori-kun! It's _him_!" Nami snapped, and her term was causing Mio, Nao, and Shouko gulped.

Kahoko felt butterflies in her stomach, while her sweat started to fall down from her forehead.

_My... period?_

Kahoko acted as nothing bothered her, she chuckled and waved her hands to them. "No problem, I think it will come this week. I'm always late two or three days, though."

_Actually... I'm never late...._

Kahoko swallowed the uncomfortable liquid in his mouth. She had to admit that..., she actually started to get scared.

"I will go home now, I have to get ready for tomorrow," Kahoko hurriedly stood up, grabbed her coat, and showed a weird smile.

"Are you sure? Tell me if you need help, okay?" Nami stood up too and gave Kahoko a worried look.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. It's nothing to do with my period, I believe," she shook her head, letting out a small laugh again.

"Well, I hope so," Nami nodded, the serious look on her face send Kahoko the chilling sensation to her spine.

With the same amount of worries, Shouko, Mio, and Nao were exchanging looks and forced assuring smiles to Kahoko.

Kahoko felt her mind started to be messed. Was it true? Was it true that she was... _pregnant_?

She quickly smiled again to her friends and walked away from Shouko's house. She ran as fast as she could, hoping that, if it was true, the running will make it _die._

She galloped without any directions, and when her feet stepped on the park, she decided to take a little rest. She panted and wiped her sweat, leaning her back to the big clock on the park. And when she finally saw a convenience store just across form her, she gulped.

She clutched her skirt with her hands.

_Should I try it?_

She felt her heart was knocking her chest, as if it wanted to be free. Stiffening, she eyed at the convenience store for a very long time.

The shivers were built up over her entire body. She was bewildered. Scared. And_ sick_.

Kneading her fists, she closed her eyes for a while to gather her courage. She set her breath and when she felt her heart was calmer, she opened her eyes and walked in to the store.

After she scanned the store, she quickly went to the pregnancy test kits section. She gulped when she saw them. She never thought that she would be here, buying a pregnancy test kit, with trembling hands. She heard a lot about the stories from the other girls, but she never ever thought that this time, she was the one who experienced it.

Not far from her, a green haired man was humming, cheerfully picking some snacks and throwing them into basket. He was surprised when he saw Kahoko was in there too. He grinned and was about to greet her, when finally he saw what she held.

"A pregnancy test...?" he whispered.

"Kazuki, what's wrong?" h hand tapped his shoulder from the back.

"Ah, Aniki! It's nothing!" he abruptly faced his brother and tried to hide Kahoko from his brother's sight. He didn't know what happened, but for sure, he didn't want anyone to know about what she was doing now.

"Let's go home! I'm starving already!" he suggested as he pushed his brother to the cashier.

"Okay, okay, don't push me!" his brother protested.

Kazuki didn't bother his brother's carp, he was confounded with Kahoko. He took a little glance again at her, before finally going out of the store.

He could remember the news he just heard from Tsukimori this morning, that he will get married to Kahoko soon. But...

Tsukimori wasn't the one who made Kahoko pregnant, was he?

Because he was in Vienna for three years...

But then, why would Kahoko get pregnant? If it was not Tsukimori, then...

It must be_..._

Kazuki gulped. He was stunned for a second to his own thought. He shook his head afterwards, trying to get rid the thought.

Sighing before started his walk again, he really hoped that everything won't turn like he thought.

Kahoko was still at the convenience store, boring with her eyes at the testing kits in front of her. She couldn't hear anything. She was busy with her own fear. She took one of the pregnancy tests, and quickly ran to the cashier. She was starting to feel sick again. She just wanted to quickly run home, and get some sleep.

Yes, sleep, because the test could only be done in the morning. She wanted to do the test as fast as possible, and be glad because of Nami's prediction was wrong.

_This must be just a mistake_, she chanted in her mind...

* * *

Kahoko felt she was dumped into the deepest hell. She felt her legs were trembling so bad, and her eyes were blurry. She could barely feel her own hand. Her own hand, which was holding the pregnancy test result.

It was _positive._

Kahoko slid down to the floor and started to bury her face in her palms. Her tears were flowing, and she couldn't think anymore. She still couldn't believe it.

She was _pregnant_.

When she was about to get married to Len.

She was pregnant. And it was _his_ child...

She sobbed and sobbed, letting out her cracking voice to fill her entire bedroom. When she finally lost her energy to cry, she laid on the floor, with a blank expression. She was tired. She was crocked with all of this.

It felt like a nightmare. A nightmare that will be over when she woke up.

_But it wasn't._

She slowly diverted her gaze to her desk. Weakly, she tried to stand up, and with staggering walk, she reached the desk. She drew out one of the drawers, and took a picture frame from it.

She rubbed the picture, and tears started to fall again to her cheeks, sliding down to the picture.

She bit her lower lip, and cried.

"Why now...?"

* * *

"Len, Kahoko seems late," his mother reminded him, smiling.

Tonight was supposedly the time when Kahoko will be introduced as Len's fiancée, in front of The Tsukimori Family. Len had waited for her to come for about half an hour already. But he couldn't see her coming from the window, where he had been standing for the last thirty minutes.

Len turned his head to see his mother and sighed. "Yes, she's always been late since high school, mother."

His mother chortled. "Our family had gathered. Why don't you pick her up?"

"Yes, I will," Len nodded.

He walked to grab his coat, and started to get out from his house. He could tell that his chest was filled with passion. The passion to see Kahoko quickly, and to give the announcement that the beautiful lady was his.

He was about to open the gate, when his eyes marked the ruby haired lass standing in front of it.

"Kaho! Why don't you come in?" Len ran and grabbed Kahoko's hands. "You're freezing."

Kahoko stayed silent as she could only stare at the ground.

"Kahoko, come on, "Len tried to lead her in, but Kahoko didn't move at all. She pressed her shaken lips, and avoiding his eyes.

Feeling that there was something wrong, Len observed her only to find out that she looked really out of occasion. She even didn't wear the dress he bought for her, and her hair was messy.

He shook his head, tried to understand her, but nothing came into his mind. What was it about? He finally frowned and impatiently tried to face Kahoko, when he saw her swollen eyes.

"Kahoko?" he raised his eyebrows and lifted her face with his finger. "Are you crying?"

Kahoko felt her heart stopped, and now her chest was hollowed.

"Len...," her cracking voice was almost inaudible.

She pulled herself from his hands, and slowly stared at his eyes.

"Kaho? Why--?"

"Len, I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened.

"...What..?"

"I'm having Ryoutaro's child..."

* * *

**(To Be Continued)**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**LoL, what do you think about this story? Good? Bad?**

**Please give me your review because I put so much effort to make this.**

**Now, please HIT the button BELOW!**

**_I I_**

**\/**


	2. The Puzzling Reverie

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**This story has a very complicated plot. I'm afraid that 'fast reading' will only make you confused. Please read every chapter carefully to understand the full story. I will reveal everything little by little in every chapter. Every conversation might have deeper meanings in the next chapter, so again, please read carefully.**

**And...**

**If you read this story, please give me your review to make my day :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot

Thanks to **ThinE** for beta reading this story.

Thanks for all of your reviews ^___^

AstigzBFF07: Yes, a lot of trouble XD

Hakuryuu No Miko: Teeheeheee... don't cry, but I do feel bad to Len too ;D

ThinE: Stop gaping! XD You've known the continuation now lol.

Ilma A: Really? I don't plan to make people hates Kaho & Ryou. Don't hate them, they're only humans XD

Apricot-chan: More about Shouko & Keiichi in this chapter ;D

Moonshine79: Thank you! Hope you're not confused with the plot ^^

Tania: It's not that sad actually, just complicated lol...

roses-and-red: Thank you! Here it is, the update!

Shinpiteki na mirai: Tsuchiura's side will be explained in this chapter, but I still hide a lot of things lol. Keep reading!

Pathetic Rainbow: I hope I could handle the number of my fics. XD

strawberry: Here it is, enjoy the update! thanks for all of your reviews ^^

Valyruie: I'm not crazy yet... *get out from the sack*

pregnancytestkit: Calm down, lol. The story isn't like that. You have to be patient and keep reading the upcoming chapters to understand the story.

BiG FaN: Yep, there are things I hide, thanks XD

cortin: Absolutely, I hide many things XD

gorgeousgossipgirl: That happened because they did that XD

S4JM: Yes that's true, I do feel sorry for Kahoko too...

Annalisemarie99: Thanks ^^ I know I make this unusual issue lol. Pregnant.

luv animemanga forever: It did? Haha.. Perhaps because of Kahoko's sentence.

mana1001: I've continued it ^^

ayame and Crimson Valentine: Don't laugh XD I hope this chapter won't make you gape again XD

akai chibi seme: Woa, thanks, you're flattering me XD

sayu: don't kill her, lol... You're so meanie XDDD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Puzzling Reverie**

The melody of Ravel's Bolero was heard throughout the whole house. It was only a soft melodious music at the beginning, but then the volume increased. _Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder..._

Ryoutaro slammed the alarm off. He glanced towards the girl on the bed, scratched his head, and immediately walked towards the door after gritting his teeth.

"You didn't sleep again…?"

He stopped his steps and glared to the girl through his eyes' corners.

"Scary…," she chuckled, staring intensely at him like he was something very amusing to her. "What did you do all night, _darling_?" she playfully put the emphasize to the term _'darling'_.

"Anything I like," he threw his face from the girl, "Like you care."

She got up from the bed and laughed. "How rude…. Of course I care about you."

Ryoutaro stayed silent as the girl started to get closer to him, touched his back, and slowly positioned herself in front of his figure, leaning to kiss him.

Grabbing her shoulders in a flash, he pushed her aside to show that he was completely disgusted. "I'm leaving for college."

He abruptly walked on, and stopped exactly at the door.

"Don't use alarm if you can't wake up early. I won't go to your room again just for turning it off…," he tilted his head a little towards her, sent an annoyed look before finishing his words. "…Miyaji."

And he banged the door hardly, leaving the girl alone.

"Oh, my… Ryoutaro. You're too dense," she smiled.

"I use the alarm to invite you in, of course…To our bedroom."

* * *

Ryoutaro snatched his coat and keys, then swept the living room with his eyes to search for a particular thing.

"Where is it…?" he bit his thumbnail. And after his mind registered something, he punched the wall.

"Miyaji!" he hissed with a deep anger. That girl must have hidden it, knowing that the thing was very precious to him. Hiding his precious thing was something that she would do to him.

Because she was Miyaji. A girl with too much free time and will do anything to amuse herself, a girl who was suddenly came back from Vienna a month ago, and also, his fiancée.

He ruffled his hair desperately. She won't give in that easily. He had to find it by himself. He might have to search in her bedroom when she wasn't at home. Tonight, he will do it.

"Tsk. I can't believe I have to act like a burglar in my own house," he sighed. But he had to. If he wanted _'that'_ thing back.

He continued his walk out of the house when he passed a big mirror on the wall. He stopped for a while, realizing his messy hair, dark purple circles around his eyes, and dry skin. In short, the man in the mirror was someone so miserable, not worth enough for anyone to see.

He pushed the mirror with his right hand, leaned his weight to it, while his other hand screened his eyes. Sighing, he shook his head and chortled. Silently he counted in his mind.

_One, two, three... thirty-five days_.

Thirty-five sleepless nights he'd had.

"Thirty-five, huh...?" he whispered, uncovered his eyes and starred lifelessly to his own eyes. The shining light-brown eyes he used to have were now dead. No more glow from them. Those were just merely light-brown eyes, with no hopes of life.

"Baka...," he murmured, gave a light clout to his own self in the mirror, and promptly went out of his house. He got in his car, and in no time, drove away from his house, which he thought of as no more than a prison.

* * *

"So, Tsuchiura-san, The Miyaji Family wants the flowers to be very extravagant, what do you think about this sample?"

The lady in front of him showed him the big, and yes, extravagant bouquet of flowers. Roses in all colours, combined with the rare purple Scabiosas. And not to mention the big pink shiny bow which tied the flowers together.

"These flowers are special, look at the flawless petals they have, and it might cost you..."

Ryoutaro only stared at the bouquet blankly. And of course he didn't hear what the lady said at all. His precious lunch time was disturbed by this stupid meeting. What was with those flowers anyway? Like he cared. Like _she_ cared.

"Tsuchiura-san?" the lady waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uhm, yeah... Mizuki-san. Looks good," he mumbled, distracted.

"Tsuchiura-san, I found it really difficult to arrange your wedding party. Miyaji-san doesn't want to meet me at all, and her family gave me these long lists I have to do without giving me any explanations about them. Please help me, Tsuchiura-san," she railed between her heavy sigh.

"Sure, that bouquet's good," he smiled unwillingly. _Yes, a big bouquet for a spoiled rich girl. _

"Really? But you don't look satisfied with this," Mizuki Saaya, twenty-five years old event organizer, pouted. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her petite body was wrapped in an off-white blazer and milk-brown pants. She put the large bouquet aside, while her eyes never left Ryoutaro's. "What kind of flowers do you like, actually?"

Ryoutaro raised his right brow, thinking.

"Yes...?" she waited as she crossed her legs and leaned to the sofa's arm. She studied the expression of the grown man who sat in front of her. A handsome man with his tanned skin, perfect jaw line, tall, and well-built body. Typical of men every girls dream of. But that dream man was lifeless and hopeless, not a single passion she could see in his eyes since the first time she met him. Not until today, when suddenly his eyes softened.

"....Something more like.... Casablancas, or Lilies..."

She was quite stunned to see his loving expression.

"...I see, Casablancas are actually a kind of Lilies. So, you like beautiful but simple flowers, and also elegant....," she smiled. "But they don't match your fiancée's image," she tilted her head to the side, imagining Miyaji with Casablancas.

"Of course not," Ryoutaro giggled.

"Eh?" she cocked her face up to Ryoutaro's face, confused.

"No, nothing," he said, clearing his throat. The flowers didn't come up to his mind because of Miyaji. That was Kahoko's image in his mind.

"I see," she muttered, still troubled with Ryoutaro's words. "But please be serious. It's about your own wedding, Tsuchiura-san."

"Well, then that bouquet is enough for me. And for her too," he pointed to the large bucket besides Mizuki, with less care.

Mizuki stayed silent and tweaked her brows. "Well... If that's so..."

"Why don't you let us to prepare the flowers?" a creamy voice interrupted.

"Yunoki-senpai?" Ryoutaro shot his head up to the standing man before him.

"Good afternoon, Tsuchiura-kun," Yunoki smiled to him, and bowed a little to Mizuki.

"Yunoki? No way! Yunoki Azuma from The Yunoki Ikebana Family?" Mizuki howled, masked her agape mouth with both hands.

"It's an honour for me to be known, Mizuki-san. I heard Tsuchiura-kun called you Mizuki," he sent the infamous smile of his, which successfully made Mizuki blushed and frozen.

"Yunoki-senpai, why are you here?" Ryoutaro stood up and walked to Azuma. "I mean... This is a cafe in a mall, and Yunoki Azuma doesn't usually go to malls, does he?"

"How rude, Tsuchiura-kun," Azuma laughed, waving his hand gracefully. "I go to malls too if I want to."

"Really?" he glanced suspiciously.

"Not that often, but I have been to a mall before. Helping Hihara to choose a present for his brother. Well, that was three years ago," Azuma continued.

"Now that makes sense," Ryoutaro nodded, crossed his arms on his chest. "But now what's your business, Senpai?"

"I bought a present for someone, and when I wanted to have a cup of coffee here, I saw you," he elevated his right hand which was holding a paper bag from Tiffany & Co. Obviously contained a jewellery.

"Nice, so did you say about preparing the flowers?" Ryoutaro shrugged his shoulders.

"Absolutely," Azuma nodded, "I'll take care of everything so that you won't have to feel so... annoyed."

Ryoutaro was taken aback. "How..?"

"Your face is an open book," Azuma laughed.

Ryoutaro heaved a sigh. "Well, then, I guess that would be a great help. Miyaji won't say anything if it's The Yunoki Azuma-sama who arranges the flowers."

"I hope so," Azuma smiled, "But you still call her by her family name?"

Ryoutaro trailed his eyes to the window, refused to answer Azuma's question.

"A silent therapy, I see...," Azuma rubbed his chin, chuckling in amusement.

Ryoutaro pouted and peeked through his eyes' corner to the long haired feminist.

"Yunoki-senpai…"

"Yes?" he answered after he was satisfied with his chuckle.

"I'm just wondering, if... You know...," Ryoutaro gazed at the floor uneasily, nervousness was shown on his face.

Azuma's smile faded. He then nodded in understanding and whispered sympathetically, "Hino-san is getting married with Tsukimori-kun."

Ryoutaro's eyes widened to the term. He stared to the floor as if he wanted to bore a hole on it. He gritted his teeth and pressed his lips before facing Azuma with a fake smile.

"I see, that's good for her."

Azuma eyed at Ryoutaro with a sad smile. What should he say to describe about the poor man in front of him? Unrequited love? No, that was not true. Forbidden love? No, it was more than that. But whatever it's called, Ryoutaro looked so much a like him, at least, with his own love life.

Azuma used to have jealousy inside his heart before, seeing the carefree Tsuchiura Ryoutaro in High School. A multitalented man who could do everything he liked; soccer, and also music. He did what he wanted to, he got what he wished. His dream lady, his dream career, his straight-forward personality, which were all Azuma didn't have. But now, Azuma felt that The Tsuchiura Ryoutaro in front of him, was no longer the man he felt envy of. What he felt to him right now was... nothing more than pity.

But he had no right to pity him. Since, he was the one who should be pitied.

"Yunoki-senpai."

Ryoutaro's voice brought him back from his reverie.

"Ah, yes?" as he drifted his eyes to him, he found Ryoutaro's hurt expression, as if thousand emotions were fighting inside his head.

"If you meet them, please... Tell them that I congratulate them and I'm happy for them," Ryoutaro forced a soft laugh.

"Well...," Azuma hesitated, "I will... Tonight I'm going to their engagement party. In Tsukimori's residence."

"So, he's in Japan?" Ryoutaro asked, eyes piercing at the floor again.

"He came two days ago," Azuma followed Ryoutaro's gesture with his eyes. "I think I'm the only one invited since my family has some business with The Tsukimori Family. It's a closed party after all."

"Then great," Ryoutaro gazed at Azuma bitterly, "I don't have to come."

It was silent afterwards. No one dared to speak again since the atmosphere was too thick. Ryoutaro's head was full with his broken heart, and Azuma, though he felt so bad to Ryoutaro, he couldn't help to think that his own love life was not better than Ryoutaro's.

"Uhm...."

Mizuki had already overcome her freezing. She approached the two gentlemen out of the blue, waving her hand to gain their attention.

"Yes, Mizuki-san?" Azuma was the first one to get back to earth.

"About the flowers....," Mizuki blushed.

"I will arrange that, no need to worry. This is my business card," Azuma took out a card from his wallet and gave it to Mizuki. "Call me anytime."

"Ye-Yes! Thank you!" Mizuki stuttered, accepted the card with both hands and bowed deeply.

"Still the old Yunoki-senpai and his fans," Ryoutaro finally could hide his sadness again and giggled.

"I take that as a compliment, Tsuchiura-kun," Azuma laughed lightly, causing Mizuki to be stunned even further.

"Yes, yes, a compliment of course," Ryoutaro nodded nonchalantly and tilted his head to the side, shifting his glance to Mizuki. "So, I guess today's meeting is over?"

"Oh, uhm," Mizuki cleared her throat, "Of course, Tsuchiura-san. I will call you again later."

"Sure," Ryoutaro walked back to his chair and seized all of his belonging and coat. "So, Yunoki-senpai, I have to get back to college."

"I have something to do too, I think today's coffee is cancelled," Azuma flicked his hair and slid it behind his ear. "Mizuki-san, if you'll excuse me."

"Of-of course!! Good afternoon!" Mizuki bowed again deeply and almost bumped her head to the table.

Azuma only laughed seeing the girl and waved for the last time to Ryoutaro. Then he walked out of the cafe with his elegant steps, inviting every girl's attention.

Ryoutaro sighed and smiled, he felt something tickled his heart and made it felt a little bit comfortable. Meeting Azuma was making him remind his high school days again, and it made him miss those days so much. Then, after fixing his mind, he nodded slightly to Mizuki and made his way out of the mall.

* * *

"Shouko, what's wrong?"

Shouko jerked out of her musing after her shoulder was patted by Keiichi's hand.

"Are you okay? You want to go home early?" Keiichi placed his both hands on Shouko's shoulders and gazed profoundly at her.

"...No. I'm fine, Keiichi-kun," Shouko shook her head quickly.

"Then, what were you thinking about?" Keiichi released her shoulders and took his bow from the floor. He had dropped the bow and put his cello down after he realized that Shouko didn't play her clarinet with him.

Shouko tightened her grips to her clarinet and inhaled to calm her head. She had to focus to Keiichi. It wasn't the right time to think about unnecessary things. She slapped herself in her psyche for being lost in her own brooding.

"Shouko...," Keiichi stared at her from his position, which was about three meters away from Shouko, holding his cello.

"I'm worried about Kaho-senpai," she finally said.

"Really? What's wrong with Kaho-senpai?" Keiichi was still staring at her, not moving even a finger.

Shouko gulped. "She might be sick right now...."

She closed her eyes, felt the guilt was building in her heart for lying. She actually wasn't thinking about her senpai at all.

"Maybe I should accompany her to the hospital," she added as she tried to cover her lies.

"So... Kaho-senpai is sick...?" Keiichi still stared at her, his expression was unreadable.

"Uhm..., yes," Shouko lowered her head, avoiding his gaze.

"Shouko...," Keiichi walked to her again and hugged her tightly in no time. Shouko gasped to his sudden attack and stuttered.

"Ke-Keiichi-kun..."

Keiichi didn't say anything. He placed his chin on Shouko's head and breathed her hair's scent. He pierced blankly to the wall behind Shouko as he tightened and tightened his embrace to Shouko.

"Keiichi-kun...?" Shouko felt her chest being pushed so hard against his, making her difficult to breathe. She was confused and dumbfounded. Keiichi was surely acting weird. She slowly lifted her hands to his back and rubbed his back.

"Keiichi-kun, you're okay?" Shouko questioned hardly, since her lips were pushed to his board chest and she was lacking of air.

"Shouko," Keiichi whispered with his eyes closed.

"Yes..?" she answered.

Keiichi opened his eyes, released his embrace from her, and slowly raised her face to face him.

"Do you love me?"

Utter silence.

"...Eh..?" was the only thing she could say.

"Shouko, do you love me?" Keiichi asked again, his eyes were showing a deep emotion, which Shouko didn't know what it was.

"Keiichi-kun...," Shouko blushed. She felt her heart was going to leave its place if she couldn't hold the beats. "I, uhm... ...I-"

**"Time to practice!"**

A loud voice was heard and the door opened at the same time, followed by another shout, **"Ehhh!?"**

"Ah...," Keiichi noticed and eyed at the intruder. "Hihara-senpai...," he pulled his hands from Shouko and turned his body to face the gaping senpai.

"Se-senpai, so-sorry for the impolite scene," Shouko flattered and bowed promptly, making her to lose her balance.

"Shouko," Keiichi grabbed her hand to sustain her from falling. "That wasn't an impolite scene," he added.

"Bu-but, Keiichi-kun…"

"I'm so sorry!!" Kazuki shook his head violently and screened his awe mouth with both hands. His face was flushed and maybe not only his face, because even his hands were red. "I thought this room is empty since I didn't hear music, I didn't know that you two actually use it for making out!"

"Making..?!" Shouko buried her bright red face with her hands and her legs turned into jelly.

"No, no, Senpai, we didn't make out here," Keiichi explained while he grabbed both Shouko's arms and led her to the chair.

"You didn't?" Kazuki exclaimed, and then sighed. "Phew, that's relieving…"

"We practiced here, but Shouko seems not well today," Keiichi stroked Shouko's shoulder, standing beside her, while she sat on the chair.

"Really? Fuyuumi-chan, are you sick?" Kazuki's face turned into worries.

"No, I'm not…, Senpai," Shouko waved her hands in assuring.

"Kaho-senpai is the one who's sick. Shouko worries about her," Keiichi added while Shouko suddenly threw her gaze to the floor upon hearing Keiichi's term. _More lies said to more people._

Kazuki's face rapidly turned into sad.

_Kaho-chan is sick?_

He remembered yesterday when he saw her holding the pregnancy test kit. That was surely something not related to sickness. It was about pregnancy, and baby, and parents, and, doing _that_ thing …

He shook his head hardly until he felt like his head falling off from his body.

_What am I thinking!?_

"Hihara-senpai?" Keiichi gazed at him with a puzzled look.

Hihara slapped his own cheeks and let out an awkward laugh. Obviously a fake one.

"Ha... Ha... Ha... My cheeks are itchy…," he made a lame excuse.

"Ha…," Keiichi titled his head, "You should scratch them, not slap them, Senpai."

"Good point! Hahaha…!" Kazuki pointed his index finger to Keiichi, still with his fake laugh. _Weird, _he scolded himself.

Shouko heaved a sigh. She was mad at herself for being selfish. Kahoko was in a great trouble. And yet she made Kahoko's problem as her excuse for escaping from Keiichi. She was such a bad best friend. But, she was actually, worried too about Kahoko.

"Tonight will be Kaho-senpai and Tsukimori-senpai's engagement party. I will call Kaho-senpai after the party is over. I'm worried about her," Shouko entwined her fingers and squeezed them lightly.

"Do you think Kaho-senpai is really alright to marry Tsukimori-senpai?" Keiichi suddenly blurted out the forbidden statement.

"Keiichi-kun, that's...," Shouko shook her head to Keiichi. But seeing Keiichi's expression, who looked quiet worried, Shouko sighed. Her mind came back to the yesterday's event in her house.

_"Kaho-chan, congratulation! So you're the first to get married! Well, that's what you get if you're in relationship with a rich man!" Mio hugged Kahoko, causing Kahoko to choke on her drink._

_"I don't think she's the first, because next month-- Ah!"_

_Nao shut her mouth as she realized what she said, accompanied by daggering glares by Mio and Nami, while Shouko only let out an audible gasp._

_She__ grinned cheerfully, "It's alright, Nao! I'm getting married and everything seems to be good for me! Tomorrow I will meet The Tsukimori Family!"_

Shouko dragged herself back to present. She clutched her skirt and smiled to Keiichi.

"I think she's alright. Yesterday Nao-senpai blurted the fact that Tsuchiura-senpai was the first to get married. But Kaho-senpai seemed alright and rather happy to marry Tsukimori-senpai."

"Ah, that's good then...," Keiichi nodded, relieved. He slid his eyes to Kazuki, who strangely became really quite.

_Is she really okay? _Kazuki thought. He didn't really care about Kahoko's reaction to Ryoutaro's married. But it was about the other thing that she will face from now on...

Kazuki swallowed hard. He was worried sick about her. She was, after all, his first love. He had moved on, but he still couldn't just close his eyes and pretend nothing happened when he saw Kahoko held the testing kit. He couldn't sleep, and now he decided to blow his dear trumpet to make him feel better. And that made him bump into the two lovebirds in this practice room.

"So, what did the two of you practice?" Kazuki changed the topic to avoid his mind drowning even deeper to the thought.

"Mendelssohn's Songs Without Words," Keiichi answered. "Senpai, you don't have lessons today?"

"I've finished for today," Kazuki shrugged. "It's funny, huh, all of the concourse participants are going to the same college. Except for Tsukimori and Yunoki, of course."

"Yunoki-senpai is enrolling in business… But I was more shocked when I found out that Tsuchiura-senpai refused the soccer scholarships from Germany and chose to enrol in piano here instead," Keiichi mumbled.

"He chose Kaho-chan, you know," Kazuki smiled.

"But I don't see Tsuchiura-senpai and Kaho-senpai in campus today," Keiichi turned to face Shouko, who answered him with another questioning look.

"I saw Tsuchiura today, but he was in a great hurry for his meeting, you know, the wedding things," Kazuki nodded repeatedly, "But I haven't seen Kaho-chan--"

He hung his words, because he probably had known the answer why Kahoko didn't show up in campus today.

"Perhaps she's busy with the engagement," Kazuki faked a smile, trying to cover his own prejudice.

"Hope they're both okay…," Shouko murmured almost inaudible. And that made Kazuki and Keiichi starred at her in confusion.

Confused about _'what'_ she was referring to.

* * *

"Have a good trip, Azuma-sama."

"Thank you," Azuma smiled to his butler as he walked out of his house and went into his limo. He sat inside and leaned to the window while his chauffeur drove to The Tsukimori Residence. He groped his pocket and took out a small square box from it.

He rubbed the box smoothly, and opened it to reveal a charming sterling silver necklace with its small pendant. The pendant was round shaped, with an aquamarine in the middle. It was the jewellery he bought this afternoon in Tiffany & Co., especially made due to his request.

His eyes focused at the necklace while his mind went to a girl that was really suited with the necklace's design. Beautiful, elegant, small, but sparkling, gaining his attention. She was the one he wished to hold, she was the one he badly wanted to claim as his. In twenty-one years of his life, he'd never felt like this, to have a strong emotion towards a girl. It didn't mean that he never liked anyone before, he had his first love too in his high school days. But now, his love was different.

He closed the box again and cupped it in both his palms. He sighed and saw outside the window. The view was changing quickly as the car moved nearer and nearer to its destination.

Love.

That was something he shouldn't have. A forbidden thing that will cause him a great deal, punishment from his family. And more than that, it would ruin his connections to some of his friends.

He massaged his temples, trying to get rid of his nausea. He then clenched his fist, knowing that his feelings wouldn't turn to be better. He wanted to clear his mind, whatever it needed.

"Stop here. I want to walk from here," he commanded his chauffeur.

"But, Azuma-sama?" his chauffeur stopped the car and questioned.

"No problem, I want to walk from here," Azuma answered and without waiting any longer, walked out of the car, putting the box inside his coat's pocket.

The chauffeur obeyed him and drove the car back to The Yunoki Residence. Azuma walked silently, enjoying the cold breeze that was rubbing his cheeks. The cold was helping him to calm his mind, or helping him to slap him to the reality he must face.

Should he give the necklace or not, and should he let himself to fall into love or not. The reality he was driven back into, had answered him.

The second option. He should _not_ give the necklace. And he should _not_ fall into love.

He walked hopelessly, step by step, slowly but steady. He was totally lost in his mind until he saw the familiar red haired girl in front of Tsukimori's gate.

"Why is she…?" he muttered to himself, studying Kahoko's appearance from afar.

Her face was red, and her eyes were swollen. Her messy hair fell to her shoulders freely. Her clothes were so casual, not showing that it was her engagement party at all.

Not long after, he heard a man's voice shouting at her, followed by Len's figure running to open the gate. He pulled her inside, but that was clearly seen that Kahoko didn't want to go inside.

Azuma felt really curious as he started to learn that something wasn't right about the two of them. He walked slowly, trying to make his walk as rustle as possible, and stopped in a few meters distance from them. Enough for him to hear what they were talking about.

Len was holding Kahoko's hands, still puzzled with Kahoko's attitude and realized there was something wrong with her red eyes.

"Kahoko?" Len raised his eyebrows and elevated her face with his finger. "Are you crying?"

The crimson haired lass was avoiding his gaze.

"Len...," her cracking voice was almost inaudible.

She pulled herself from his hands, and slowly stared at his eyes.

"Kaho? Why--?"

"Len, I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened.

"...What..?"

"I'm having Ryoutaro's child..."

And upon hearing those terms, Azuma felt his heart was gone somewhere from his chest.

"What did she say?" Azuma whispered to himself, couldn't believe to what he just heard. And his eyes quickly landed to the blue haired guy beside her.

Len clamed up. His expression was vacant, as if he couldn't register her words at all. He opened his lips and closed them again, trying to say anything better, but couldn't find any words.

"I'm sorry, Len…," Kahoko cried and violently hit her own belly, sobbing as she felt her sickness was building up again, mixing with the pain she felt from the hits.

Len stared at her, speechless, his mind was currently having a fight. Whether he had to believe what she said, or, he had to chuckle for her creepy joke.

_Kahoko is pregnant?_

That was truly the creepiest joke in the world. Not funny at all. Lame and weird.

Kahoko coughed from the hits and fell on the ground. She weakly continued to hit herself when suddenly Len griped her wrists.

"Kahoko, this isn't funny at all. But even if you're joking, don't hit yourself like that!" Len knelt in front of her and sternly eyed to her eyes. He was searching for the truth in her wet orbs, and hoping, that everything was a lie.

"Kahoko, you're lying, right?" Len forced a smile on his trembling lips, his heart was abruptly beating like it impatiently wanted to reach for the last beat, which meant the end of his life.

Kahoko shook her head weakly, closing her eyes, and lowered her face. Her sobs sounded so heart-breaking, and slashed Len's heart pieces by pieces.

Len was silent for a while, then shook his head in disbelief. He felt that he had forgotten to breathe, and now his chest, his lung, his heart, everything inside his body was aching to death.

"...So it's true…," he mumbled unconsciously, letting Kahoko's hands down to the ground.

"I'm so… sorry, Len…," Kahoko buried her face between her knees, her body shaking too hard and she felt her world was destroyed in a second.

Len pierced the ground with his eyes, still kneeling before her. His hands fell down on his side limply.

What should he do right now? The woman in front of him, his soon to be wife, was having a child of another man.

_What does it mean?_

Len felt all of his strength was gone somewhere. He couldn't even curl his fingers into fist and punch anything. His body was shivering and her heart felt like burning with anger, but also, felt like wet from sadness.

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, chanting.

_What does it mean? What does it mean? Kahoko, what should I do?_

It wasn't like he never thought it would happen. But when it really happened, it felt so different.

What about that Ryoutaro? What about his family if they know he will marry a pregnant woman? How about he, himself? How about his feelings? His heart-breaking soul which was crying the bleeding tear drops?

What... and why...?

Just when he decided to protect her from everything in this world... It happened.

He wanted to scream his anger. He wanted to run to Ryoutaro and plug him until he die. But...

He shouldn't be angry...

_He shouldn't... Because...._

Len shook his head, swallowed, and holding his tears. He coughed to get rid his hoarsened voice and set his breathe. He sighed the sadness out.

"...Have you told him…?" he finally managed to talk.

Kahoko shook her head, still hiding her face to her knees.

"He's getting married with Miyaji, isn't he…?" Len let out a weird tone voice, slowly raised up his head to face the sky. "Then that's good…," he added.

Kahoko shot her face to him. "Len..?"

Len stood up out of the blue, pulling Kahoko to stand before him. "That's good," he repeated.

"What do you..?" Kahoko felt like she was eaten by her own feelings. Sad, shuddered, confounded. Len was acting really strange.

"You don't have to tell him, and I will pretend that I heard nothing," Len said in a flat tone.

Kahoko stepped back from Len. She shook her head weakly as she cupped her lips with her palm.

"Len...," she hung her voice.

"...You want me to abort this child…?"

* * *

**(To be continued)**

* * *

**What do you think? REVIEW please!**

**Confused? Too complicated? Well, everything will be revealed little by little ^^**

**Please leave your review to encourage me in updating! :))  
**

**I I**

**_I I_**

**\/**


End file.
